


"Like a Cat, or a Dog"

by Bunni_Doenut



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara (Undertale), Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Living Together, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunni_Doenut/pseuds/Bunni_Doenut
Summary: Rule one of owning a small animal, or skeleton.When they sleep on you, you don't get up, ever.
Relationships: Chara & Sans (Undertale), Chara/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 50





	"Like a Cat, or a Dog"

They simply wished to slumber, they had only begged and pleaded for so little in life, why did it have to end like this?

Chara was dreadfully tired from work, they needed the sleep after the god-forsakenly long shift.

They did, mind you, rested in peace just like they did in their grave when they were younger. The problem came upon them when they awoke.

Sans was living with them, the couch was a usual napping spot for him, as was everything else in the house, and Sans likes sleeping on top of things.

Chara should've saw it coming from a mile away.

But no, instead of thinking they acted on their most basic human needs first hand.

So now, they have a sleeping skeleton on them, one that looks far too comfortable in his position.

Now, they could just push him off, however they can't do that. The issue lays in two facts, one of which is that Sans and Chara are close, it would be immoral of them to betray that trust they made a active attempt to building after the course of this timeline.

The other fact being that Sans is admittedly quite cute while he sleeps.

They had no real choice.

It wasn't like they needed to get up anyway, they only needed to make dinner, wash their clothes, talk to their family, get ready for bed--none of that matters now.

There's a good reason why none of that matters to them now.

They have a skeleton on them, they ain't moving.

**Author's Note:**

> Made on July 31th 2020, on Wattpad.


End file.
